Best in Me
by Marineblau12
Summary: Because you bring out the best in me    /Like no one else can do    /That's why I'm by your side    /That's why I love you    - - Blue, Best in Me - -    .  /Dedicated to GHARALS/RnR?


**Warning : OOC, AU, misstype.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**-:- Best in Me -:-**

-Di populerkan oleh Blue-

.

.

Semua orang bertanya, bagaimana bisa? Kami berdua jelas berbeda. Aku cuma seorang pemalu yang selalu ingin bersembunyi, dia terkenal kuat dan suka berkelahi. Jika aku adalah musim semi, dia lebih cocok jadi musim panas. Tak ada yang menyangka, termasuk aku dan mungkin dia, kalau kami akan tetap bisa bersama.

Saat SMA, dia begitu terkenal di kalangan siswa. Setiap kali ada perkelahian antar pelajar, Sabaku Gaara akan selalu berdiri di baris paling depan. Saat dia muncul dengan segala pesona dan citra dirinya yang hebat, orang akan takut dan menunduk.

Di masa yang sama, aku masih jadi seorang siswi di kelas yang sama dengannya. Pemalu menjadikanku hanya punya sedikit teman dan duduk di deret belakang yang jarang dapat perhatian. Kenyataan memiliki sepupu populer sama sekali tak memiliki efek yang besar. Neji adalah senior yang membuat banyak siswi mendekat ke arahku hanya untuk memberikan surat cinta mereka. Selain aku, Yamanaka Ino, satu-satunya teman baik yang kupunya, juga duduk di belakang. Ditambah dengan Shino dan Kiba, hari-hariku di sekolah berjalan dengan cukup menyenangkan.

Awal pertama aku berbicara dengan Gaara adalah ketika kami di tingkat akhir sekolah, kelas tiga SMA. Di penghujung musim gugur, aku satu-satunya siswi yang masih ada di ruang musik saat pulang sekolah. Kala itu, salah satu jendela besar di ruangan itu terbuka, menghantarkan angin dan hawa sejuk yang menyenangkan. Aku duduk di kursi, tepat di depan piano grand hitam yang mengkilap. Aku selalu suka main piano di saat sendirian. Ibuku mahir dan mengajariku cara menekan tuts untuk menghasilkan suara yang bagus, sayang waktu memisahkan aku dengannya. Dengan mendengar lantunan lagu yang aku bawakan sendiri, ibuku kembali hidup dalam kenangan yang tersimpan di hatiku.

Aku berhenti saat laguku baru mencapai pertengahan. Suara derit pintu terbuka membuatku terkejut dan menoleh. Di depan pintu, sang Sabaku Gaara yang biasa dielu-elukan muncul dengan penampilan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Wajahnya penuh lebam, sudut pipinya berdarah, seragam yang kusut, juga rambut yang berantakan.

Tanpa peduli kalau di ruangan ini masih ada aku, dia masuk dan menutup pintu. Selanjutnya, dia bersandar di dinding, melemparkan tasnya sembarangan, kemudian terduduk.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya dan mencoba jadi pribadi ramah, tapi tatapan matanya yang menusuk membuatku kembali diam dan menutup mulut.

"Kenapa sih, harus ada lo di sini?" Dia menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Bego."

Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal, Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka diajak bicara. Dia menginginkan ketenangan, dia ingin kesendirian. Aku harus memberinya privasi, aku harus pergi. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Kenapa lo harus pergi?"

Jadi aku harus bagaimana?

"Sini, temanin gua."

"O-oke…?"

Jadi, karena permintaannya itu, aku duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menyandarkan kepala di dinding, dan mulai menghitung tiap detik yang lewat. Biar bagaimanapun, duduk di sebelah seorang Sabaku Gaara bukan hal yang mudah. Nafasku terasa semakin pendek, apalagi saat ketika beberapa kali tanpa sengaja, ujung bahu kami berbenturan. Aku gugup dan bingung harus apa. "Sebaiknya kita ke UKS."

"Hm?" dia bilang. Matanya melirik ke arahku, di saat yang sama, wajahku terasa hangat.

"Lukamu harus diobati."

"Gak perlu," katanya, "Udah biasa."

"Tapi itu…"

"Lo ada plester?"

"Ada."

"Pake itu aja deh."

Dari saku blazer aku mengambil sebuah plester untuk anak-anak bergambar hati. Setengah ragu aku membuka penutupnya, tak terlalu yakin apa Gaara mau memakai benda ini. "Ini ada gambar hatinya…"

"Terus?"

"Apa gak apa-apa?" Image Gaara yang seorang cowok keren bisa terhapus kalau dia memakai benda-benda seperti ini.

"Tenang aja."

Itu perintah terakhir sebelum aku dengan hati-hati mendekat dan melihat seksama wajahnya. Harus diakui, meski lebam, dia tetap menarik untuk dilihat. Degup jantungku semakin tak tentu ketika fokusku terpusat pada luka di bibirnya.

"Hinata…"

Jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan bibir itu. Aku jadi kesulitan menempelkan plester luka di sana.

"Hei…"

Matanya berbinar. Tanganku merekatkan plester tanpa melihat tempatnya. Aku cuma bisa diam ketika pandangannya mengunciku. "Y-ya?"

Dia tertawa.

"Lo salah nempelin plasternya," katanya.

"Hah?"

"Itu dagu gua."

Oh…

.

.

Kadang, semua hal yang terjadi tak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan. Sama seperti kami berdua. Karena punya sifat yang kadang bertolak belakang, aku dan dia sering salah paham. Aku terlalu takut untuk maju, dia kadang tak peduli dan langsung bertindak.

Pentas seni SMA tahun ketigaku berlangsung di awal Februari. Hari senin jam istirahat pertama, ketua kelas, Uchiha Sasuke memberikanku jadwal latihan untuk pengisi acara. Aku tak pernah mendaftarkan diri, dia bilang itu Gaara.

Saat menemukannya di ruang musik, aku bertanya.

"Kamu mahir main piano, sayang kalo gak ditunjukin ke orang-orang."

"Tapi aku ngerasa itu gak perlu."

"Aku pingin orang tahu eksistensimu."

"Tapi aku gak mau." Suaraku bergetar saat itu. Aku pemalu. Tak akan ada yang bisa kulakukan saat berada di panggung nanti. Aku akan membuat diriku sendiri malu.

"Dengar Hinata," Gaara mendekat dan memegang pundakku, "Kamu itu mahir, punya bakat, dan kesepian. Tunjukkan keberadaanmu agar mereka tahu kau ada. Dengan begitu, kau akan punya teman."

Benarkah?

Gaara tersenyum, lalu pergi.

Tadi itu… aku kamu? Bukan lo gua?

.

.

Yang tak kutahu saat itu adalah bahwa ternyata Gaara meminta Ino untuk menemaniku di atas panggung. Dia akan menjadi penyanyi di lagu yang aku mainkan. Saat tampil, kehadiran Ino membuat kegugupanku berkurang. Ketika selesai, aku melihat Gaara berdiri di luar keramaian, melihatku sambil bersedekap. Dia membisikan sesuatu; "Bagus!"

.

.

Dulu, dirinya terasa begitu sulit untuk dimengerti. Aku sering bingung oleh tingkahnya, dia tak terlalu mengerti menghadapi seorang siswi pemalu sepertiku. Dalam waktu yang kami jalani bersama, konflik jadi teman yang kadang menyusahkan. Namun, sesusah apapun dia, aku akhirnya sadar kalau yang kami butuhkan hanya waktu untuk saling bicara, berdua, bersama.

Pernah aku menjauhinya tanpa penjelasan. Pernah dia marah padaku karena diabaikan.

Peristiwa itu terjadi di bulan akhir sebelum ujian kelulusan. Aku yang memang lemah, langsung kehilangan pegangan ketika mendengar bisik samar beberapa siswi di gerbang masuk sekolah tentang Matsuri yang naksir Gaara. Di depan kelas, aku juga melihat Gaara menerima bingkisan kecil berbungkus kertas merah muda dari sang Junior.

Aku tahu aku tak suka, tapi aku juga sadar aku tak bisa apa-apa. Jadi, aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Tapi, yang belakangan akhirnya kuketahui, Gaara justru mendatangiku dan marah. Aku sempat takut, tapi tatapan matanya yang terluka menghadirkan iba.

"Kenapa menghindar?"

Sore hari di ruang musik, Gaara masuk dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dia pasti baru berkelahi.

"Kenapa sih, denganmu?"

Aku juga tak begitu mengerti. Aku hanya tak ingin dekat lagi dengannya. Aku tak ingin dekat dengan orang yang sudah punya kekasih.

"Kenapa pergi?"

Tanganku yang hampir menyentuh kenop pintu berhenti, "Aku ingin pulang."

"Rawat dulu lukaku."

"Hari ini Matsuri bertugas di UKS."

"Tapi aku nggak mau ke UKS."

"Aku mau pulang."

Lenganku dicengkram erat. Dalam sekali hentakan Gaara membalikkan tubuhku menghadap dirinya yang sedang marah. "Omong kosong macam apa, ini?" tanyanya.

"Matsu-"

"Persetan dengan Matsuri! Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku…"

"Dengar," Nafasnya membentur wajahku. Jarak kami berdua terlalu dekat. Apa yang dia pikirkan? "Aku dan Matsuri nggak ada apa-apa. Gosip itu gak benar."

Kenapa dia memberitahuku? Itu bukan urusanku. Benar, kan?

"Kado itu…" ternyata dia melihatku saat melihatnya menerimanya dari Matsuri, "… itu dia kasih buat kakakku."

"Kankuro-san?"

"Ah, kamu kok lemot banget sih?" Gaara menggerutu pelan. Cengkraman tangannya melonggar. Aku lega. Mungkin karena lenganku yang tak sakit lagi, mungkin juga pernyataannya yang memberiku harapan baru, yang pasti, rasa sesak yang sempat ada langsung menghilang di detik berikutnya aku mengedipkan mata.

"Sekarang gimana? Senang?" dia bertanya. Sekilas, aku melihat sorot jahil di sinar matanya yang akhirnya ternggelam karena dia tertawa. "Kenapa malah mikir kalau aku naksir orang lain? Jelas-jelas aku selalu mendekatimu."

Hah?

.

.

Dari setiap kejadian yang telah dilalui, selalu ada jalan untuk kami saling menemukan. Tak peduli di saat aku ketakutan, malu, senang, marah, atau cemburu, Gaara selalu ada untuk membuatku sadar kalau aku bisa, memaksaku untuk mencoba, juga membuatku tertawa bahagia.

Jadi, saat orang lain bertanya bagaimana kami yang begitu berbeda bisa tetap bersama, aku punya banyak alasan untuk menjawabnya.

Pertama, karena Gaara satu-satunya orang yang memaksaku untuk maju.

Kedua, karena hanya dia yang mau bersamaku.

Ketiga, karena dia membuatku terlalu bergantung padanya. Aku tak mampu memilih jika dia tak meminta. Aku akan kuat hanya jika dia percaya aku bisa. Karena hanya Gaara yang bisa menarikku keluar dari kehidupan sunyi yang selama ini kujalani. Karena dia yang bisa menggerakkan seluruh kemampuan yang aku sendiri tak tahu kalau aku memilikinya.

Karena dia…

Yah, Gaara.

.

.

**Because you bring out the best in me**

**Like no one else can do**

**That's why I'm by your side**

**That's why I love you**

-+- Blue, Best in Me -+-

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Karena tema di fic awal ternyata melenceng… -mwahaha, saya kurang teliti waktu baca guidelinenya-, jadi fiksi ini saya jadikan pengganti. Semoga kali ini temanya tepat… Amin…**

**Happy GHARALS!**

**Reviews selalu diharapkan… ^^V**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
